Lorna's Diary
by FanWriter83
Summary: Hi, my name is Lorna and I'm seven years old. I live with my mom and my brother Peter in a small house in Washington, D.C. Peter is 16 years old. This is a story from Lorna's point of view about her adventures with Peter and what's it like to live with a speedster in her house. It's not always easy for Lorna and her mother.
1. Privacy

**Heyy guys, here is another x-men: DOFP fanfiction, but this story is completely from Lorna's point of view:D Big thanks to NotMarge for beta this chapter for me:D**

**Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Privacy**

Hi, my name is Lorna and I'm seven years old. I live with my mom and my brother Peter in a small house in Washington, D.C. Peter is 16 years old and he's not like any other boys who are living in our street. Peter is a speedster, which means he can run with the speed of sound. Living with a speedster isn't always easy. Especially not for Mommy.

Peter always likes to go to the supermarket and steal stuff, mostly Twinkies or Ding Dongs and his basement bedroom is filled with boxes along with some other stuff that he's stolen as well.

Some of those things are a ping pong table and a big Pong arcade game which are really big, so I wonder how he managed stealing those.

Anyway, this morning not very different from other mornings. Except that I finally managed to persuade Peter to play with me and my dolls. Mommy was cleaning the house around us when suddenly someone knocked firmly on our front door.

Mommy asked Peter if he wanted to open the door, but like always he didn't respond so Mommy sighed and walked to the door to open right after the second knock.

"What's he done now?" I heard my mommy ask and Peter's head jerked up.

Really, it's so strange that Peter didn't hear her asking to open the door, but he could hear her asking something at the door.

"I will write a check for whatever he took."

"We just need to talk to him," I heard a male voice saying and also Peter must have heard it because he stood up quickly and sped towards his bedroom.

I also stood up to see who was visiting Peter, probably the cops again. Though Peter was really fast and police couldn't catch him, they somehow always knew that Peter was responsible for anything that happened.

I stepped into the hallway and noticed it were three men who had entered our house. One of them didn't look like a cop at all, but maybe he was the guy who accused Peter from stealing or vandalizing. He was also wore normal glasses instead of sunglasses like the other two men, so maybe I could be right.

The guy tried to smile politely at me but I just gave him an angry look in reply. Who did he think that he was? I refuse being polite to someone accusing my brother of breaking or stealing stuff, because this time I knew Peter was innocent. He had played with me all morning and the night before he couldn't had done it either. He had read a bedtime story for me and sat all evening next to me because I felt a bit sick.

They all went downstairs to Peter's basement bedroom and I wanted to follow them. But before I could walk after them, my mommy grabbed me gently by my arm and told me it was better that Peter had some privacy.

Privacy, I thought. Of course I didn't know what it meant, but I didn't like the sound of it. But probably she meant that I had to stay upstairs while that men accused Peter and the policemen wouldn't believe Peter when he told them he hadn't done it.

I sat on down on the floor again and tried to play with my dolls, but I kept thinking about Peter and I knew he needed my help with telling the cops he was innocent. I really wanted to go but noticed mommy who was holding a watchful eye on me, making sure that I would give them 'privacy'.

I angrily threw my dolls away from me, growled at the TV, and put it on. Just to see if there was something on that was worth watching.

Mommy grabbed the wet laundry and went outside to hang it up so it could dry. Slowly I stood up from the floor, walked towards the hallway. Quietly, I walked downstairs to Peter's bedroom, making sure that no-one had seen me I scooted under Peter's bed.

"When I knew him, he wasn't so young," I heard the tall men say to his friends. What did he mean with 'knew him'? As far as I knew Peter hadn't met him before.

"Young? You are just old," I heard Peter saying and I almost started to laugh. Quickly I put my hand on my mouth to hold it in. Peter is always so funny.

The three men jerked around at the same time, noticing Peter sitting behind them eating an almost finished Popsicle.

"So, you are not afraid to show your powers?" the guy without the sunglasses asked.

"Powers? What Powers? What are you talking about?" Peter asked the questions really fast, which could be really annoying sometimes, but this time I enjoyed him doing that.

"You see something strange here? Nothing anyone would believe if you told them."

Suddenly I heard the sound of Peter's Arcade game and I knew he had moved again.

"So, who are you?" Peter asked while playing. "And what do you want?"

"We need your help, Peter," the tall man said and that's when I started to realize they weren't policemen. But who where they then?

"With what?"

"With breaking in a highly secured facility. And get someone out."

"Prison break? That's illegal you know."

I moved a bit closer to the side of the bed and peeked from under it. I noticed they were looking around them, looking at all the stuff Peter had stolen.

"Only if you get caught."

"So, what's in it for me?"

"You, you kleptomaniac, get to break in to the Pentagon," the short guy said while tiredly rubbing his eyes.

I just wanted to come from under the bed and grab that guy. How dared he to call Peter a kleptomaniac. Okay, I didn't know what it means, but I knew it wasn't a nice word. Mommy always became angry as well when people in the street told her Peter was a kleptomaniac.

I was just about to do it when I noticed Peter had turned around. It was like he heard something interesting in the sentence that the guy had said.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

'Yeah, how does he know he can trust you?' I thought. 'How can he be sure you aren't here to put him into the Pentagon?'

"Because we are just like you," the tall guy said.

'What? You guys are also speedsters?'

I noticed Peter looked doubtfully so the short guy told the tall guy to show him.

Slowly I came from under the bed, so I could also see what the guy was about to do. Quietly I stood straight up, watching at the guy and noticed there came claws out his knuckles.

"It's cool but disgusting," Peter said and in response, I started to scream loudly. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, past mommy who had returned into the house and probably was looking for me, up to the second floor towards my own bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

"Peter! What did you do?" I heard mommy yelling downstairs at my brother who yelled back he hadn't done anything.

Suddenly I heard my door open, scared that it was the tall guy with the claws I jumped up from my bed, ran towards the door to shut it again. I was almost halfway when I saw it was Peter and quickly I ran towards him, grabbed him around his waist and buried my face into his stomach and started to cry.

"Lorna, why did you come into my room?" Peter asked picking me up into his arms and I buried my face into his chest.

"I wanted to help you. Tell them you were innocent this time," I replied between some sobs.

"I know what you saw was a bit scary, well for you then, for me it was more disgusting, but you can't tell this to anyone, okay?"

"Okay" I replied looking up, rubbing with my hand through my eyes to dry my tears. "Are you going with them? To the Pentagon?"

"How long were you in my room?" Peter asked, looking questioningly at me and sat me down on my bed.

"Long enough to understand what they want you to do," I replied, scooting back over to Peter when he sat down next to me. "You really aren't going to do that, are you?"

"Well, it's a big opportunity," Peter replied, rubbing with his fingers through my hair. "It gives me a chance to get inside the Pentagon."

"You can also become a policemen," I said, tried my best to look serious. "Then you can work inside the Pentagon."

For a moment Peter didn't say anything, trying to figure out if I really was that serious.

"A cop? Me?"

Because of the look on his face I couldn't hold it anymore and we both started to laugh really hard.

"You were kidding, weren't you?" Peter said and started to tickle me which made me laugh even more. Then Peter stood up and walked back to the door.

"Lorna."

I sat up straight, looked at my brother.

"Don't tell Mom, okay?"

* * *

**So, that was the first chapter, let me know what you think by review:D**


	2. Babysitter

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. I'm happy there are people interested in this story:D Also a big thanks to all the followers and favorites, they mean a lot. Huge thanks to NotMarge for beta this chapter for me:D**

**Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Babysitter**

"Lorna, is everything alright?" Mommy asked entering my room.

She looked at me while I sat on my bed, playing with some of my stuffed animals. I looked up as she came inside, walked towards my bed, and sat down on it.

"Why did you run screaming to Peter's room?"

I knew I couldn't tell her about that 'claw guy' because I promised to Peter I wouldn't mention it to Mommy. And though I knew she wouldn't back off and she would keep asking, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Lorna, you can tell me," Mommy said, running her fingers gently through my hair. "You know I won't get mad."

Instead of looking at her, I looked at my stuffed animals, pretending I was still playing with them while I thought about a perfect excuse that Mommy would believe.

"By the way, where did Peter go to?" Mommy asked, looking around the room. Probably she hadn't seen him while she walked towards my room. I shrugged my shoulders.

"He knows he's grounded. Why can't he just listen to me?" Mommy stood up from my bed and walked towards the door. "Peter! Where are you?"

Mommy left my room, walked downstairs to check if Peter maybe was still in his own bedroom. I knew he wasn't. He was probably already out with those 'strangers' and on their way to the Pentagon to get someone out.

I put the stuffed animals aside, stepped off the bed and slowly walked downstairs right at the same time Mommy came back up from Peter's basement bedroom. She looked really angry. I didn't like it when Mommy was angry but I also couldn't tell her where Peter went to.

"I'd better call the babysitter to ask if she's got time to watch you while I'm at work," Mommy said, walking towards the phone and I felt panicked inside.

Sometimes, if Peter was out with his friends Mommy had no other choice than to find a babysitter for me. And since there weren't many, she always called Clarisa, who had a crush on Peter. Of course Peter didn't notice her, especially if I was with him which annoyed her badly.

The only reason she wanted to be my babysitter was because she always thought Peter would be there to hang around with. And when it turned out he wasn't she became really mean. She always wanted me to stay in my room and not disturb her while she talked with her friends on the phone.

I really wanted to stop Mommy from calling Clarisa, but I also knew she really had to go to work. Since her boss had threatened her the last time and said he would fire her if she called off work again.

So I had to bear Clarisa for a few hours and maybe Peter would be home soon.

A few horrible hours later, with nothing else to do then being stuck all afternoon in my bedroom, I finally heard a car stopping in front of our house. I jerked up from the bed and ran towards my bedroom window, looking outside. I noticed it was the same car those 'strangers' had when they came up to the house.

He wouldn't take them to our house again, would he? Mommy would be really angry if he did.

I waited, expecting to see them stepping outside the car, but only Peter got out. Quickly I turned around, left my bedroom, and ran downstairs straight into Clarisa's arms. She probably must have heard me running and now grabbed me to send me straight back to my room.

"Peter's home," I said, kicking with my feet while she lifted me around my middle and directed me up the stairs.

"Peter's home!" I repeated and tried to free myself from her grip. I succeeded and moved around her back downstairs while she followed me and tried to grab me again.

Quickly as my feet could hold me I ran down the stairs that led to Peter's room and saw him sitting behind his arcade.

"Peter, you are back," I said happily and while Peter turned around I ran towards him while I could hear Clarisa coming down as well.

"Lorna! You come right –"

She froze in her tracks when she noticed Peter and quickly she straightened her hair and tried to look casual.

"Peter, I didn't know you were in here," she said slyly and tried to flirt a smile at him.

_I need a bucket,_ I thought, climbing up on to Peter's lap and cuddled against him.

"Well, I am," Peter said, standing up from his seat while holding me tightly against him. "Why where you chasing Lorna?"

"I wasn't," she replied, way too nicely. "We were playing, weren't we, Lorna?"

"No," I said, holding my head against Peter's chest. "She made me stay all afternoon in my bedroom."

"She's funny," Clarisa giggled, straighten her hair some more when Peter walked up to her, still holding me.

"Well, you can go now," Peter said, grabbing her arm with his free hand, turned her around and pushed her back towards the stair.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Clarisa turned around, facing Peter again and tried her flirty smile again.

"Sorry, here you go," Peter said, grabbing his wallet from the sideboard and pressed some of his allowance in her hands.

"Not exactly what I meant, but okay," Clarisa said, putting the money in her pocket. "I was wondering if you maybe –"

"Busy," Peter replied. And before she even could blink, he ran upstairs with me, opened the front door and waited for Clarisa to come outside the basement and leave the house.

* * *

**So, this was the second chapter, let me know what you think so far by review:D**


	3. Who's the man on TV, Peter?

**Hey, thank you all so much for the new reviews, follows and favorites, they mean a lot. Huge thanks to NotMarge for beta this chapter for me:D**

**Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Who's the man on TV, Peter?**

A few days later, Mommy stayed home from work because she didn't feel really well. While she was sick in bed, Peter had to watch me again. Peter didn't dare to argue against anything since Mommy found out about his Pentagon trip. Or maybe he felt a bit guilty.

I hadn't told her about Peter's trip, but everything became clear to her when she came home from work and noticed the car parked in front of the house. At first she thought Peter had brought those guys over again, but when she didn't saw them in the house she started to ask questions.

Of course Peter wasn't about to tell anything and instead of answering Mommy's questions, he tried to escape to his room. But of course Mommy took precautions and blocked the doorway so he couldn't do anything but stay in the living room and listen.

Peter always gets very annoyed when Mommy does that but Mommy doesn't care. She knows it will take a while before Peter will break, but she knows that he will and tell her everything she wants to know. Because, like she always says, "If Peter doesn't tell, in a few days the cops will."

Peter sat down on the couch and looked at Mommy with a stubborn expression, his way of letting her know she won't win. That he won't crack.

Mommy kept standing in the doorway and placed her hands on her hips, looking seriously at Peter, kept looking him straight in the eyes. It was her way of letting Peter know he won't win. That he will crack sooner or later.

I just looked at them and even if I was just seven years old, I could sense the tension in the air. I didn't dare to move because I was scared it would bring Mommy's attention to me and that she would start asking me questions as well.

Peter gave me 'the look' which I knew exactly what it meant. Peter wanted me to rescue him and ask Mommy something so she would lose her focus on him for a second so he could speed off.

Mommy must have noticed the look as well, because she immediately spoke sternly to him, telling him to leave me out of it. I sighed in relief because I really didn't know anything to say at the moment that could save Peter.

"Why is that car parked in front of our house?" Mommy asked, looking firmly at Peter, with her hands still on her hips.

Peter shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"What do you mean with . . ." Mommy asked, shrugging her shoulders like Peter did. "Please don't tell me you stole it from those police men."

"They weren't police men, Mommy," I said, standing up from the floor where I was playing before. "And Peter didn't steal it. They gave him the car."

"Lorna, stay out of this" Mommy said. "I'm talking to your brother."

It looked like for a second Mommy lost focus on Peter because she was about to look at me as she said it. But right before Peter could even move, her eyes flew back to him and she said firmly, "You, stay!"

It's really surprising how fast Mommy can be sometimes. Of course she's not a speedster like Peter is, but after all those years of experience it sometimes looks like she is one.

"Why did they give you the car?" Mommy asked and I sat down on the couch next to Peter.

"Because I helped them with something," Peter replied.

He probably found it best to fess up everything. I was surprised because it took now almost ten minutes before he cracked instead of seven minutes, which took it last time.

"Helped them with what?"

"Breaking someone out."

"What? Prison?"

"No, the Pentagon."

"You did what?" Mommy asked, angry and surprised at the same time. "Are you crazy? What if they caught you? Do you know in how much trouble you could be in?"

"Sorry," Peter said.

He didn't dare to look mommy in the eye and instead he looked at the floor.

"Okay" Mommy said, and she lowered her voice again. "Who did you break out?"

"You don't know him."

"That's beside the point, Peter. Who?"

"Just a friend of Charles Xavier. Eric Lensherr."

Suddenly Mommy's face became really pale and it looked for a minute like she couldn't breathe. She grabbed the door handle so she wouldn't fall and I looked worriedly at Peter who had noticed it as well.

"Is everything alright, Mom?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mommy replied, but it really looked like she wasn't. Slowly, she walked towards the armchair and sat down, supporting her head with her hands.

"Mom?"

"I was wondering if you want to do some grocery shopping," Mommy said, changing the subject.

At first it looked like Peter hesitated, but then he realized it might be better to not disobey her at this moment.

"I am really sorry, Mom," Peter said, standing up from the couch and walked towards her.

"It's okay" Mommy whispered, but loud enough we could hear her. She didn't look up, just covered her face with her hands.

"Maybe you can come with me, Lorna," Peter said.

When we came home after buying groceries, Mommy told us she didn't feel well and would go to bed early. She hadn't come out of bed since then.

Now and then I went up to check on her, so did Peter, but every time she said she wanted to be alone because she had a terrible headache.

Peter took care of me, made sure I got clean clothes to wear, made breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Brought and picked me up from school. Cleaned everything in and around the house. Also, he made something to eat for Mommy, but every time he went upstairs to get her dishes he noticed she hadn't eaten much of anything.

Of course Peter held that part hidden from me, maybe because he didn't want to worry me, but one time I went up to get it and saw she hadn't eaten.

I asked Peter about it and he told me not to worry. Probably she felt so sick she wasn't hungry. That's also when Peter asked her if had to call a doctor, but she said no.

Later that night, Peter and I were watching the evening news, mainly because there was nothing else on. Peter sat on the floor straight in front of the TV and I sat on his lap when I suddenly felt him freeze.

I asked him what was wrong, but he didn't reply, just kept looking at the TV so I did the same. It looked like a live broadcast of the White house, and in front of the president stood a man with a cape and a strange metal helmet.

The man started to talk about something I didn't understand, but the sound of his voice made me scared.

"I don't like watching this" I said to Peter, standing up from his lap, turning around to face him. I stood in his eyesight and without saying anything he moved his head a little so he looked around me.

"Peter, I want to watch something else," I said, tapping with one of my hands on his head. Peter didn't move, just kept looking focused at the TV.

"I'm going to paint your entire bedroom pink," I said but still there wasn't any movement on his face. It was like he didn't hear me.

I sighed, grabbed my stuffed animal from the floor and was about to leave the room when I saw Mommy standing in the doorway. In her hand she had a cup of coffee and she looked at the TV with a focused look. Not like Peter's focused look, hers was more... scared, even maybe sad.

"Mommy, you are awake," I said walking towards her and she looked away from the TV.

"Yeah," mommy replied and she smiled. A smile I had missed so much. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her.

"Hey, Mom. How do you feel?" Peter asked, now that the news was finished.

"I'm fine, Peter," Mommy replied and she gave him a smile as well. Peter walked to us and kissed Mommy on the cheek.

"I love you so much, Peter," Mommy said, looking him straight in the eyes and placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed it gently. "I really do."

"I know," Peter said and gave her a hug.

"Do you love me too, Mommy?" I asked, looking up to her.

"Of course I do," Mommy replied and she started to laugh. "Of course I love you, Lorna."

"Good," I said, hugging her belly again. "I love you too, mommy."

"I will take her to bed," Peter said, picking me up in his arms and was about to leave when Mommy grabbed one of his arms.

Peter stopped and turned around, looked questioningly at Mommy.

"Please don't hate me, Peter."

"For what?"

It looked like Mommy wanted to tell something but then her serious look changed into a smile again.

"Nothing."

Peter turned around, walked upstairs still holding me in his arms. He walked into my room and sat me down on my bed. I put my pajamas on while Peter waited outside my room until I was ready and called him back for a story.

I quickly moved under the sheets and Peter sat down on my bed, and started to tell a made up story.

"Peter," I said, interrupting his story and looked at him. "Who was that man on the TV?"

"Nobody," he replied.

* * *

**So, that was the third chapter, let me know what you think:D**


	4. A day out

**Hi guys, so sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter 4:D**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A day out**

It was a sunny Tuesday morning and I was sitting outside in the garden playing with my dolls while Peter mowed the lawn. Not slowly like normal people would do, but as fast as possible and without anyone's notice.

"Well, that's a new record," Peter said after he was finished and already put the mower back in the garage. "You can play in the freshly mown grass now."

"Yeah, and make my princess dress all green and messy," I said, rolling my eyes when Peter sat down next to me.

"You are right, Lorna. Stupid of me."

Peter laid down onto his back with his eyes closed while I kept playing with my dolls. I'm always really happy that Peter joins my company while I play. Since we saw that guy on the TV, Peter is really protective of me.

Suddenly, I heard the most annoying sound in the world: Clarisa calling for Peter and then that stupid annoyed laughter of her. I rolled my eyes and heard Peter sighing next to me, trying his best to ignore her.

Didn't work.

She stepped onto the garden path, walked to us, and gave a playful kick to his waist so he finally opened his eyes and sat straight up.

"Clarisa, what a surprise," Peter said, faking some enthusiasm. "What are you doing here?"

"To watch Lorna, silly."

"Why? I'm here now," Peter said, looking up at her.

"Your mother called. She said she and you had to go somewhere so I had to watch Lorna."

"I don't want you to watch me!" I yelled.

I stood up and ran inside the house straight to Peter's basement bedroom and plopped onto his bed, crying.

I wasn't alone for long because a few seconds later Peter stood next to the bed and sat down, laying his hand gently onto my back.

"What is it, Lorna? You can tell me," Peter said, patting the back of my head.

"I don't want Clarisa to watch me," I said looking up at Peter with teary eyes and tried to sit up straight.

"Why not?" Peter asked, helping me up and placed me on his lap. "I know she can be annoying but she can also be nice, right? I think."

By the tone in Peter's voice, I could hear he not only tried to convince me but also himself.

"Well, you think wrong," I said, rubbing a few tears away with my left hand. "She's mean and she forces me to stay inside my room the entire day or evening."

"She does, does she?" Peter asked and I noticed an angry look in his eyes. "Well, that's not really nice of her."

I could hear he wanted to say a lot more than just 'that's not nice of her', but he didn't for my sake. I didn't like seeing him angry and Peter knew that.

"Well, let's go upstairs to see what mom wants and maybe we can ask her to take you with us," Peter said, drying the rest of my tears off.

"You mean that?" I asked, sobbing a few times.

"Yes," Peter replied firmly and put me onto my feet again. "And now I want to see your sunny smile again."

Peter started to tickle my belly and I started to giggle.

And it worked.

Peter asked Mommy where she was about to take him to and if it was possible to take me with them instead of leaving me with Clarisa.

At first Mommy wanted to let Clarisa babysit me but when Peter told her taking me with them would also save money, she was onboard.

We stepped into the car that Peter had kept after his Pentagon adventure and Mommy just let him keep it.

"Where are we going to, Mommy?" I asked from the backseat with one of my stuffed animals tucked tightly against my chest.

"I have a sign-up appointment with the professor of Peter's new school," Mommy replied and all the sudden Peter stopped the car.

"School? What school?" Peter asked, looking at Mommy sitting in the passenger seat.

"Please, Peter. Not now," Mommy said placing her hand on Peter's arm. "Just this time, do what I say."

"Not without an explanation," Peter said taking the keys out and refused to put them back in, even when Mommy told him to.

"You know I hate school and you need me to watch Lorna when you are at work," Peter said stepping outside the car.

"Please, Peter. Come back in," Mommy said leaning over the driver's seat, trying to pull Peter back in. "You will understand in time."

The look on Mommy's face was similar to the one she had a few days ago. The moment she came out of bed after staying in there for days and Peter asked her what the reason was. The same worried look Mommy had when she saw the guy on the TV.

Peter must have noticed it as well because he stepped inside and put the key back in, starting the engine.

"I will only go to take a look. If I don't like it you'll take me home immediately."

"Promise," Mommy said, but maybe she only said it because she was already happy Peter went.

After a 3 hour trip, we finally reached a tall looking building, more like a mansion. The sign on the gate said 'Xavier's School' and something else I didn't understand.

"Mom, please no," Peter complained after reading the sign and rolled his eyes. "Not here."

"Peter, don't start again," Mommy said, stepping out the car, opening the backseat door and helped me with the seatbelt.

"Of all the schools in America, you have to bring me to this one?" Peter said, stepping out the car and walked towards the gate. Mommy helped me out the car while Peter opened the gate and walked into the garden.

Mommy was inside the professor's office talking to him and Peter and I were wandering around the school grounds. Or, how Peter liked to call it, 'look for something interesting to do'.

All around us were beautiful flowers and bees flew from one flower to the other. I was so amused by seeing all those flowers I didn't know I started to wander away from Peter until I heard someone talking to me.

I looked up and saw a tall looking man just like the one I saw in Peter's basement bedroom. Wait a minute, it was the same man. The man with the claws.

Immediately I started to scream for Peter and the man tried to grab me for what reason I don't know. I also didn't stay to see and quickly I turned around and ran into the direction I thought I came from.

"Lorna, wait! It's okay!" I heard the man yelling from behind me but I didn't listen. All I wanted was Peter.

While I kept running and searching for Peter I also kept looking to see if the 'claw man' followed me, which he did. I just kept screaming for Peter when suddenly I forgot to look in front of me and bumped into someone.

I looked up, expecting to see Peter, which wasn't the case. Instead of Peter I saw another man and this one was younger then the 'claw man' and also looked nicer.

"What's wrong, little girl?" the man asked, looking behind me to see from who or what I was running from.

"Alex, you got her," the claw man said. Realizing the two men knew each other I tried to run away again, but suddenly I felt a brush of wind and Peter stood next to us. Quickly, I fell into his arms.

"Lorna, what happened?" Peter asked, picking me up and holding me in his arms. I didn't reply. I just kept crying.

"Lorna?" Peter asked worriedly, trying to look me in the eyes.

"The... the... claw... man" I pointed at the man I was talking about.

"That's Logan," Peter replied, drying my tears. "Don't you remember him?"

"I think that's the problem," the claw man replied. "I think she remembers the –" and pointed at his fist.

"Right," Peter replied, remembering it now.

"Hi, I'm Alex," the other man said, probably to change the subject so I wouldn't be scared anymore.

"Peter," Peter replied and shook his hand. "This is my sister Lorna."

"Hi Lorna," Alex said, holding his hand out but I didn't take it. Instead I buried my face into Peter's chest and kept crying a bit.

"Lorna, don't cry," Peter said, patting the back of my head. "It's okay. They are nice."

"I don't want to stay here, Peter," I said, still holding my face against Peter. "I want to go to Mommy."

* * *

**So, that was chapter 4, let me know what you think:D**


End file.
